


If It Takes Forever

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Jim is an asshole, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post 5x11, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Edward has lousy timing but not as bad as Jim's.





	If It Takes Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind that I haven't seen any of season 5. Everything I've learned has been from tumblr so details may not be accurate. However I couldn't rest without writing this which also explains why its slightly rushed.

Edward had never coped easily with strong emotions. He liked things to follow a pattern and people never seemed willing to follow his mental script. Oswald had been the best of these and the worst.

Initially he’d looked upon the Penguin as a mentor and Oswald had excelled in the role. This had progressed quite naturally into a friendship and again the man had fulfilled all Edward’s hopes for a true friend. Things had then gotten complicated.

Little actions which caused a flutter in his heart. Unpredictable rushes that made him risk his neck, quite literally for the man. The title of friend, even best friend, no longer quite covered it. Edward wasn’t prepared to reconsider their relationship that much then though. He knew what shapes were supposed to fill each role in his mental list, and Oswald was not what he’d envisaged as a prospective lover.

Yet every other title he tried to bestow didn’t fit quite right. Enemy worked up to a point. That point being when they were supposed to hurt each other. The agony he’d gone through in the aftermath of Oswald’s supposed death still haunted him. And he hadn’t failed to notice that, although it would be the expected response, Oswald had noticeably not caused him bodily harm back.

Then he’d attempted to work in a criminal partnership with the man and again it hadn’t felt entirely natural. The effort of maintaining the emotional distance necessary for such a relationship was taxing.

Circumstances had forced them to close that distance and Ed only felt a deep relief when their interactions flowed instinctively back into a comfortable familiarity. It grew harder and harder to deny that _this_ was what they should be now. Confidantes. Partners in crime. Each other’s support in times gone bad.

More than friends.

The notion both solidified and cracked when Oswald demanded a hug at the same time as allowing Edward a new safe title, brother. He was almost tempted to stab the man just for the cruelty of creating another emotional barrier just when Ed himself was accepting they should forego them.

But could he really fault Oswald for it? Hadn’t Edward been the one to repeatedly push him away before? Oswald was only giving him what he thought he wanted, distance.

He clasped his arm tighter about the man’s shoulders instead, letting the wave of emotion rise up in him until he almost couldn’t stand it. Had he left it too late? He had thought Oswald would recognise the fact that Edward had unhesitatingly followed him back to Gotham, even without understanding himself quite why he was compelled to do so. The answer now was staring him in the face.

Quite literally as Oswald disengaged respectfully from their embrace.

“Shall we get to work?”

It was all Edward could do to make an excuse about things that needed seeing to before fleeing Penguin’s enticing presence. He was overwhelmed by his feelings and needed space and time to clear his head. What he needed to do was come up with a plan. Some way to let Oswald know he was decidedly more open to his feelings, if he still had them for Ed, than he had been before.

His analytical brain slammed to a halt though as he overheard a police radio.

“Orders of Commissioner Gordon… arrest of Oswald Cobblepot… for his part in inciting the destruction of Gotham bridges”

Riddler screamed in Ed’s mind about the ludicrous nature of the charges. Oswald had pressed Jeremiah prior to the explosions but to allocate blame to him on the basis was ridiculous. Jim Gordon. He actually snarled aloud as the realisation came to him.

The new Commissioner wanted to start his reign in dramatic fashion and how better than by symbolically providing justice for the recent chaos? And who better to blame than Penguin, who was both instantly recognisable to the public and currently a vulnerable and easy target? Edward knew Gordon had personal history with Oswald and would probably get satisfaction from putting him behind bars.

Behind bars. Away from Ed. He was going to lose Oswald again.

The thought struck him like a blow and he gasped. It had taken him so long to accept what Oswald meant to him and now _James Gordon_ was going to take him away! How much longer would Oswald wait for him? He wasn’t even sure Oswald would still reciprocate _now_.

Although… Oswald hadn’t stabbed him either. And Ed had thought he saw something in those eyes… That eye. Oswald had literally taken a grenade blast for him. That had to mean something.

Without thinking it through Ed turned and ran back to where he’d left the other man. He couldn’t leave it too late this time. He couldn’t lose him again.

Bursting back into the room he caught Oswald completely by surprise. Penguin had reached for a weapon but stopped immediately on recognising Ed. His startled pause gave Riddler a precious second to catch his breath before he dove in. Not just figuratively either.

Dropping to his knees he stared plaintively up at Oswald.

“Marry me!”

Neither moved and Ed hardly dared breath. Truthfully, he hadn’t known that was what he was going to say until the words flew out of his mouth but now he’d asked it felt like the only right choice he’d ever made.

“I beg your pardon?” Oswald was wearing the expression that was often a precursor to a fit of rage but Ed didn’t let it deter him.

“Marry me,” he repeated.

“I cannot believe…” Oswald began spluttering. “Of all the tricks you’ve ever played Riddler…”

“No trick. I don’t want to lose you again and the GCPD have issued a warrant for your arrest.”

“The GCPD have what?!” Oswald screeched. “Of all the nerve!” He clutched the weapon in his hand tighter and Ed felt his nerves increase as he registered the fact that Oswald was armed and he was not. Oswald however inhaled deeply and focused his attention back onto Ed with obvious restraint.

“If this is your plan to keep me out of Arkham, I don’t follow but appreciate the gesture. However I’m hardly going to marry you as a convenience.”

“No, its not.” Ed shuffled closer. “I can’t keep the whole of the GCPD from you but I don’t want to let you go without confirming what you mean to me.”

Oswald looked suspicious.

“What do I mean to you?”

“Everything,” Ed breathed. “You mean everything to me Oswald and I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner and I’m sorry I hurt you but I want you to be mine and I want to be yours.”

His words tumbled out of him in a babble and Oswald stared as he registered what Ed was saying.

“You… truly want to marry me?”

“More than anything.” Ed shuffled closer again, near enough that he could clasp Oswald’s hand if the man let him.

The declaration left Oswald flustered and he cast his gaze aside from Ed.

“Honestly,” he huffed. “You haven’t even told me you love me and you want to get married?”

“I love you.” Ed took the chance and grasped Oswald’s free hand. He tried to ignore the weapon still held in the other hand.

Oswald turned his face so he could see Ed again. There was a vulnerability there which hadn’t been there before.

“Say that again,” he murmured softly.

“I love you,” Ed happily repeated, pressing a kiss to his hand for good measure. “I love you.”

A beautiful tremulous smile graced Oswald’s face.

“You haven’t even got me a ring.”

“I’ll get you the most beautiful ring in Gotham,” Ed pledged. “Something as utterly unique and priceless as you.” He kissed the hand again.

Oswald blushed.

“You’re an idiot and I don’t know why I still love you.”

Hope soared in Edward’s chest and he couldn’t help rising to his feet in his buoyant elation. He ran his hands up to gently clasp Oswald’s shoulders.

“Then you’ll marry me? You agree?”

“Yes of course I do you bloody fool.”

Oswald grinned and Ed couldn’t stop himself. He swooped in and claimed those lips in a first kiss he hoped Oswald would never forget.

How long it lasted Ed couldn’t say but the next clear thing he was aware of was the door slamming open behind him and an irritatingly familiar voice shouting.

“GCPD!”

Ed kept his hold on Oswald but twisted his head to glare over his shoulder.

“Do you mind? We were having a moment.”

“I am not giving you two any more time to plot,” Jim shot back to Ed before casting his glare onto Penguin. “Oswald Cobblepot, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.”

“Jim, my old friend.” Oswald smiled charmingly. “I will be forever in your debt if you delay this arrest for one day. Edward and I,” he cast a loving gaze up to where Ed was wrapping an arm around his shoulder, “intend to get married.”

Jim rolled his eyes.

“Sure you do. It won’t keep you from jail Penguin.”

“We know that,” Ed snapped.

“We just want one day to conduct the ceremony,” Oswald wheedled. “You can accompany me every minute if you wish. We’ll need a witness anyway.”

“You really expect me to believe that?” Jim stepped forward and perfunctorily snapped the handcuffs on Oswald. “I’ve fallen for your lies before.”

“It’s the truth!” Ed protested.

“Then where’s the ring?” Jim yanked Oswald’s cuffed hands up for emphasis.

Oswald threw a pleading look to Edward who shifted uncomfortably.

“It was a spontaneous proposal,” he explained.

“That’s what I thought,” Jim replied snidely and began dragging Oswald with him.

“No!” Edward protested, reaching out and pulling Jim almost off balance.

“Careful Nygma,” he snarled. “There’s a lot of people petitioning to put you back in Arkham for everything you’ve done recently.”

“Everything _I’ve_ done?”

“It’s an outrage!” Oswald roared. “We helped save the city! Gotham should be thanking us and begging us to take back our leadership!”

“Gotham doesn’t need leaders like you nutcases.”

“Nutcases?” Edward reared back as if slapped. “We’re as sane as anybody else in this stinking city.”

“You? Sane? You’re crazier than a box of frogs.”

Oswald wrenched himself round in Jim’s grasp, almost breaking free in his attempt to strike the man for his insult. Jim flinched but managed to tighten his hold.

“Maybe we should try you as sane though. See whether Blackgate can do a better job holding onto you than Arkham.”

“Jim?” Bullock stepped into the room. “What’s the holdup? Thought you said… oh. Nygma’s here too is he? Want me to cuff him?”

Oswald and Ed both tensed and Jim looked between them speculatively.

“Best not take them in together,” he decided. “Come on Oswald.”

As Jim began dragging Oswald with him past his partner it struck Edward that this might be the last time he saw his fiancé for however long it took to navigate the legal system.

“Wait!” He darted forward, making the most of Gordon’s momentary surprise, and latched his mouth to Oswald’s again. The kiss was over all too soon as Bullock intervened.

“Hey! Break it up!”

Edward reluctantly stepped back at the detective’s rough shove and looked ruefully at Oswald’s wonderfully blissful expression.

“Something to remember me by,” he suggested. Oswald smiled beatifically at him.

“As if I could forget you,” he promised as Gordon more forcefully pulled him out of the room. “Just don’t forget to buy me a ring!” he yelled back.

Edward laughed quietly even as his heart sank in his chest. Bullock cast him a final suspicious look before following Jim, leaving Riddler alone.

“I won’t forget,” he promised. “If it takes forever, I won’t forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, came on here to post it and got distracted reading freckledandspectacled's story "Deal". Go read it now everyone. Its way better than this and I love it to pieces.


End file.
